Doctor Snuggles in Oz
by Count Mallet
Summary: One-shot crossover. A gardening mishap sends Dr. Snuggles, Dennis, and Knobby to the Land of Oz with no apparent way back home. As they journey to the Emerald City, the trio helps someone in need. Ozma shows her appreciation for their kindness with her hospitality, and she helps the trio return home. No objectionable content. Originally posted on Fanfiction·net. [S41-F33-O17-X5]


Dedicated to the late Peter Ustinov (1921-2004), the English voice of Dr. Snuggles

* * *

"_Children are the only form of immortality that we can be sure of."_

—Peter Ustinov

* * *

**Preface**

Recently, I found the old cartoon, Dr. Snuggles, on YouTube. I recall watching this on a faint Canadian station I could pick up on our old analog television set.

For anyone unfamiliar with Dr. Snuggles, many objects—such as animals, trees, and even buildings—are anthropomorphic. As an example, Dr. Snuggles' work shed can speak, open its doors, and can help transform itself into a boat with help from the doctor and his friends. I hope this helps explains some of what might seem odd in that portion of the crossover.

I can't help but notice the similarities with Baum's Oz series that I also read and still have on my bookshelf. Both seemed largely focused on friendship and adventure. As such, I couldn't help wondering how both sets of characters might interact with each other.

This is my attempt to address that curiosity and to remind myself that it's not always a bad thing to let the kid in each of us help influence our creativity.

* * *

**Acknowledgments**

Very special thanks to Jeffrey O'Kelly and Polyscope Production for all Dr. Snuggles characters and concepts.

Although most of L. Frank Baum's Oz work is in the public domain, I'm equally grateful for his work.

* * *

It was a warm summer morning in Snug Wood. Dr. Snuggles had just finished breakfast and was set to leave his house and join his colleague, Dennis the badger, to decide what to work on or invent next.

"I'll see you for Lunch, Miss Nettles," Dr. Snuggles told his housekeeper.

"Hmph, we'll see about that," she replied indifferently. She knew from experience that the doctor's adventures often sidetracked him at unexpected or inopportune moments.

Elsewhere, Knobby Mouse noticed Miss Nettles was distracted. Now was his chance to try to sneak off with the cheese on top of the refrigerator. Unfortunately, he daydreamed about eating it a little too long.

"Aaah!" Knobby shrieked as he felt a broom hit him on the head.

"Get out of here, you awful creature!" Miss Nettles screamed.

"Snuggles, wait for me," Knobby called out. He leaped out the open window and onto Dr. Snuggles' shoulder.

Miss Nettles sighed. She didn't know why Knobby took so much pride in teasing her. Still, he was gone for the moment, and she had chores to finish.

"Mathilda, come help me with the dishes," she said.

Mathilda Junkbottom, the mechanical robot built to help Miss Nettles, nodded and made short work of the dirty dishes.

Elsewhere, Dr. Snuggles used his pogo stick to navigate the path between his house and his workshop, Rickety Rick. Dennis was already there waiting to start his day.

"Good morning, Doctor," Dennis said.

"Good morning, Dennis."

"What are you going to work on, today?"

"I haven't decided yet. I might try to come up with something to help. Mathilda do more cooking, but I haven't had any ideas yet. I suppose we can water the plants first to see if I have any ideas afterwards."

"OK," Dennis replied.

"What do I get to do? There's no cheese here," Knobby stated.

"Why don't you pick out weeds and actually earn your keep."

"What I'd like to earn is some cheese."

"Tell you what, Knobby, if you pull weeds, I'll actually give you a small slice of cheese," Dr. Snuggles said.

"Really? Where's those weeds? They don't stand a chance now."

As Dr. Snuggles and Dennis slowly watered the plants around Rickety Rick, Knobby eagerly pulled up every weed he could find. One weed, however proved to be troublesome. Knobby pulled as hard as he could, but it didn't want to budge.

"C'mon, you weed. You won't stop me from getting my cheese." He made another renewed effort to pull with all his might. Finally, it started to uproot just a little.

What Knobby didn't realize is that the weed's root started to open a hole in the ground. Suddenly, he yelled as his feet now teetered on the edge of a hole.

Dennis heard Knobby's screams and grabbed him. However, his momentum carried him forward and he teetered perilously close to the hole's ever-growing edge. Dr. Snuggles ran over to try to help, but it was too late. All three of them fell down a deep chasm.

"We're doomed. I knew it was a mistake to do any work around here!" Knobby called out.

As Dennis gave Knobby an icy glare, Dr. Snuggles opened Jefferson, his duck-headed umbrella that doubled as a pogo stick. The umbrella helped slow the trio down, but the truth remained they had no idea where they would land.

* * *

As the group neared solid ground, everyone did their best to land on their feet. As they brushed themselves off and stood back up, they looked at their surroundings.

"I'm sure it's not Snug Wood, but where are we?" Dr. Snuggles asked.

"It looks just like any other place," Jefferson replied.

"I don't know, either. But how will we get back?" Dennis asked.

The question was a valid one. Had they arrived here in Dr. Snuggles' ship, the _Dreamy Boom Boom_, or in the wormmobile, they could easily return home. Without either, that would be more difficult, even if they learned their present whereabouts.

As they looked around at the rolling farmlands, they noticed a pathway a short distance away. Paved with yellow bricks, it appeared to be the only such pathway in sight.

"Well, I guess we follow this road until we meet someone," Dr. Snuggles told his friends.

"We could walk forever and not find anyone. And I'm still hungry," Knobby replied.

"Don't talk about it and you won't think about it," Dennis scolded. "We'll walk for now and hope for the best."

"You can walk. I want to go where it's safe." Before anyone could react, Knobby crawled up Dr. Snuggles' leg and put himself into the latter's chest pocket.

"Very well, Knobby. Let's get going," Dr. Snuggles said as he used Jefferson as a pogo stick. He hoped it would shorten their travel time.

As the group made their way down the Yellow Brick Road, they slowly noticed people working on the vast farmlands on either side of them. Of noteworthy significance, everyone seemed to be shorter than the average person; many seemed to be shorter than Dennis himself. In addition, everyone dressed in blue clothing.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Dennis observed.

"It is odd, but I'm sure they have a reason," Dr. Snuggles replied.

"I just hope they don't have anything but blue cheese," Knobby stated.

Undaunted, they continued to move forward. Later, Dr. Snuggles stopped when he noticed what looked like someone in a dilemma.

"Look, over there," he told his friends. A munchkin farmer was looking curiously at a hole in the wall of his barn.

"Perhaps we can offer to help," Dennis suggested.

"A good idea." Shortly, the group greeted the farmer.

"Who are you? You're definitely strangers to the area," the farmer told them.

"Indeed. I am Dr. Snuggles and this is my friend, Dennis." After feeling Knobby fidgeting in his pocket, he added, "Oh, and this is Knobby Mouse."

The farmer nodded. "I'm Phineas, but you can call me Farmer Finn."

"If you'll forgive the question, where are we? You're right we're new to the area."

"This is Munchkin Country, the eastern part of the Land of Oz."

"Oh, I see. This is definitely our first time here, then. But, what seems to be your dilemma?"

"My milk cow kicked this hole in my barn. Obviously, I need to fix it, but if I do that, I won't have as much time to tend to my crops that need to be picked today."

"Do you have any help?"

"Today is their day off. Funny how it works out that way."

Dr. Snuggles looked at Dennis. After receiving an approving nod, he said, "Farmer Finn, Dennis and I are good at building things. Perhaps we could fix the hole in the barn for you while you pick your crops."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"It's what we normally do back home," Dennis assured Farmer Finn. "We'd be glad to help."

Farmer Finn thought a moment. "It's almost lunch time. Tell you what. In return for lunch and my hospitality, you can fix the hole for me," he proposed.

"It would be our pleasure," Dr. Snuggles replied.

After a lunch featuring vegetables from Farmer Finn's garden, Dr. Snuggles and Dennis were ready to repair the barn wall. Even Knobby was eager to do something helpful after Farmer Finn found a small slab of cheese to serve the former for his lunch. In short order, the barn was repaired. Dr. Snuggles and Dennis then helped in the field until dusk.

"I have to thank you again, my new friends. I thought I wasn't going to get much done at all. Instead, I got more done that I normally do when my hands work."

"You're most welcome," Dr. Snuggles replied.

"Please stay for dinner. You'll probably want to rest, too, before you resume your journey. I can let you rest until sunrise."

"That will be fine."

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Snuggles and his friends left after breakfast. After bidding farewell to Farmer Finn, who gave them a small amount of fruit for lunch, they resumed their journey.

Farmer Finn explained that if anyone could help them, it would be the ruler of Oz, Princess Ozma. They're likely spend most of the day traveling to reach her, but if she truly could find a way to return them back to Snug Wood, it would be worth it.

"Remember what Farmer Finn told us. We have to jump over that chasm and then cross the river right before we get to the Emerald City," Dennis said.

"I remember. Thankfully I kept the extensions on Jefferson ever since we visited Uncle Bill under the sea," Dr. Snuggles replied.

"I hate swimming. I'm a mouse, not a mermaid," Knobby stated.

Dr. Snuggles and Dennis ignored him as they continued their trek down the Yellow Brick Road. Eventually, the reached the deep chasm Farmer Finn warned them about.

"OK, everybody, hang on. This is going to be tricky," Dr. Snuggles said. Taking a deep breath and using as much strength as he could to get Jefferson airborne, he focused his weight and energy into leaping over the chasm.

"Oh dear, I hear animals growling," Knobby stated. However, he hid himself in the doctor's pocket when he realized they were airborne. Once he felt them land on the other side, he peeked out of the pocket again.

"Those beasts won't get us now," he said as he stuck in tongue out.

A short time later, they reached the river.

"We're almost there, hang on," Doctor Snuggles told his friends.

After extending the arms on Jefferson the pogo stick, Dennis climbed on and hung on for dear life as they landed in the river. Knobby did his best to hold his breath and cling to the inside of the pocket. Once everyone reached solid ground, Knobby coughed and caught his breath again.

It wasn't long before they reached the gates of the Emerald City. As they knocked, a soldier with green whiskers opened a viewing hole inside the gate.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"We're here to see Ozma. We've been told she can help us," Dr. Snuggles replied.

"Oh yes, she said something about expecting guests. Come right in."

Dr. Snuggles and his friend looked on in awe. The Emerald City was a magnificent place. Ozma's glowing green palace left them speechless.

"Go right in, she's ready to greet you at once," the Soldier told him before returning to his post.

"This is it. Let's hope she can help us," Dr. Snuggles said.

* * *

Ozma's appearance impressed Dr. Snuggles. She looked younger than he expected, as did the girl sitting in the throne next to her. However, Ozma gave off a wise, confident aura. Perhaps she truly could help them.

"Greetings, your majesty," he told her. "I am Dr. Snuggles, and these are my friends, Dennis and Knobby."

"I know. We've been watching your journey," Ozma replied.

"I don't understand. How is that possible?"

"Dorothy and I have been watching your progress on our magic picture. Once Glinda's magic book revealed three unexpected visitors to our fairy country, we followed your progress to make sure you didn't have bad intentions."

"Magic picture? That sounds a lot like my own invention, the multi-whereabouts machine. I assure you, though, we have good intentions and wish only to return home."

Dorothy cracked a small smile. Dr. Snuggles' words reminded her of her own initial experiences in Oz.

"And we have seen it for ourselves. When you unselfishly helped Farmer Finn for the day, it was obvious you were kindhearted travelers that help others as you said you did. We saw no need to address the situation until you came to visit us."

"What happens now?"

"We can send you back, but we know you probably need to eat, so you're welcome to dine with us and our friends. Also, we'd like to put on a small exhibition before we return you home. Just as you showed kindness to my subjects, we will return the kindness to you."

"Can we stay, Snuggles? It seems like it's only right," Dennis said.

"Of course we can. Your majesty, we accept your offer."

"Very well, then. Take some time to freshen up, and join us in ten minutes. Dorothy, you may want to keep Eureka in your room for now, so that she doesn't chase Knobby," Ozma stated.

"Eureka? Who is that?" Knobby asked nervously?

"My pet cat," Dorothy answered. "But if she's locked in my room, she won't harm you."

Knobby, however, hid himself in Dr. Snuggles' pocket again. He didn't want to take any chances.

After Jellia Jamb, Ozma's servant, showed them to their rooms, Dr. Snuggles and his friends freshened up. However, they chose to forego a change of clothes, preferring to wear what they usually wore. Jellia then escorted them to a great dining room.

Ozma had assembled a number of her own friends to be part of what was more of a banquet than a simple dinner. The guests included the Wizard, Dorothy's aunt and uncle, and the Shaggy Man. Dr. Snuggles and Dennis were awestruck by non-human visitors including the Cowardly Lion, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and Tik-Tok.

"My friends, we are pleased to have three guests with us. Although they will be going home, they have proven to be kind in spirit, just as all of you are. We gather tonight, not just to eat and celebrate, but to let them know that all good deeds are appreciated in Oz," Ozma announced. Everyone then raised their glasses and proposed a toast.

Dinner was then served. Knobby was happy to nibble on a grilled cheese sandwich made with cheeses that seemed unfamiliar but very tasty. However, he kept a suspicious eye on the other animals seated around him. Dr. Snuggles and Dennis also ate their fill; they barely had room for dessert.

After dinner, the Wizard awed the guests with his magic tricks. Although most of them were variations on his old circus acts, everyone offered celebratory cheers and applause after he finished.

As guests slowly left, Dr. Snuggles accidentally bumped into one of the guests.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me," he said.

"That's O-K. You can-not harm me that eas-i-ly," Tik-Tok replied in his monotone voice.

Dr. Snuggles turned and looked shocked at the sight of the mechanical man, "Oh, my. You really are most impressive."

"In-deed. Not ma-ny peo-ple have seen some-one like me."

"In my case, I have. I invented a similar being, Mathilda Junkbottom, to help my housekeeper. However, she's built much simpler than you were."

"Smith and Tin-ker took pride in their work-man-ship. I am proud to be their one and on-ly model."

"With good reason. Well, I do think we must be going, but it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Good-bye Doc-tor Snug-gles," Tik-Tok replied before walking away.

Moments later, Dr., Snuggles and his friends exchanged good-byes with Ozma and Dorothy. This time, however, Ozma wore a wide belt around her waist.

"It was a pleasure being your guests, your majesty," Dr. Snuggles told Ozma.

"Your people are very kind and pleasant," Dennis added.

"I've never had so much cheese in a day. I could get used to it here, if I didn't get so lonely for home," Knobby confessed.

"And it was a pleasure to have you as my guests and consider you friends. I can only hope you do the same," Ozma replied. After Dr. Snuggles and his friends nodded, she asked them, "Are you ready?"

"I think so, but how will you send us back?" Dr. Snuggles asked.

"The belt I'm wearing is a magic belt. All I have to do is wish you back, and you'll be home in the blink of an eye. Of course, you have to tell me where you're from."

"Most impressive. I doubt even I could invent something that incredible. To answer your question, we live in Snug Wood."

"Very well then. Once again, good bye and good luck. I hope you continue to help everyone you encounter—old friends and new."

"It's what we enjoy doing," Dennis replied.

"Good bye," Dorothy told them.

Ozma stood up, looked at her guests, and stated, "I wish Dr. Snuggles and his friends to return to Snug Wood."

A bright flash briefly disoriented the trio. Upon seeing the silhouettes of the treacle tree and the mustard bush, they knew they were home again, just as Ozma promised.

As Dr. Snuggles used Jefferson to hop down the path towards home, Dennis and Knobby followed close behind.

Once they reached Dr. Snuggles' house, the usually-napping Coot Boot, the messenger bird, noticed them.

"They're back, they're back!" He called out joyously.

"Welcome back, Dr. Snuggles," the treacle tree called out.

"Thank you, tree," Dr. Snuggles replied.

Miss Nettles, hearing the commotion outside, left the house. Upon seeing the doctor, she looked at him curious.

"It's about time you came back. You missed lunch and dinner. I ended up staying the night at Madame Dumpitoo's because you were nowhere to be found."

Dr. Snuggles sighed. Sure, Miss Nettles could be gruff, but she also missed him deep down.

"I missed you, too," he replied simply.

Suddenly, Mathilda came out and started dancing with Dennis. Fortunately, they didn't end up in the pond like the first time she danced with Miss Nettles. Papers printed with hearts came out of Mathilda's mouth.

"It's good to be back," Dennis told her.

As this happened outside, Knobby quickly scampered inside.

"Now's my chance," he said as he sniffed the air in search of cheese.

* * *

**Closing Commentary:** This ran slightly longer than I expected, but I did my best to keep this short enough to flow as if it was an episode of Dr. Snuggles.

In each show, Dr. Snuggles and his friends usually helped at least one person or being. I chose to recreate that here by helping the (original character) munchkin, Farmer Finn.

Also, I wanted Dr. Snuggles to note similarities and differences between Tik-Tok and Mathilda Junkbottom. Both seem to be examples of a steam punk theme, as do similarities between the magic picture and the multi-whereabouts machine.

Although Dr. Snuggles is a cartoon that came out back in 1980, leading me to believe it probably isn't very popular or well-known in today's generation, It was fun to write something crossing it over with the familiarity of the Wizard of Oz series.

I've chosen to post this on the anniversary of Peter Ustinov's death. As mentioned in the dedication, he was the voice actor for the English version of Dr. Snuggles.

END


End file.
